Big Bad Bees
by Master Chief Petty Officer
Summary: Yugi and his friends must get rid of a beehive at the gameshop, but it won't 'bee' so easy.
1. That is one very bad bee

Derek- Hello, and welcome to my newest fic idea. This is gonna be a short comedy that I came up with while watching a funny commercial where this guy tries to remove a bee hive, but gets stung by all the bees.

Damian- I'll admit it was kind of funny, yet I know how much bees hurt.

Derek- So do I, but just go with it. Anyway, this first chapter is kinda short, I'll admit, but the next chapters will be noticeably longer, so on with the show!!

* * *

Yugioh; Attack of the Big Bad Bees

On a calm Saturday morning, Yugi sat in his kitchen, eating breakfast, and reading a Duel Monsters Magazine. The sun is shining, and since it's the middle of spring the temperature is warm, and the windows are open. As Yugi is reading and eating, a bee flies into the kitchen, and heads for the food. As the bee nears the food, Yugi hears the bee, and absentmindedly swats it away with his hand, not thinking to check what it was. The bee is hit hard, and slams against the wall. It lands on the ground, dazed and confused, but it doesn't stay in this state long. Soon, the bee flies back to Yugi, and pokes him on the shoulder.

As Yugi turns to face the bee, it hits him in face hard, whacking him out of his chair and sending him to the ground. As he gets up the bee dives for him, and proceeds to beat the living daylights out of him. Yugi attempts to fight back, but is knocked out by the crazed bee. He falls face first to the floor.

_30 minutes later_

Yugi's Grandfather comes down the stairs and enters the kitchen, seeing the place in a mess. He sees hanging by his underwear on the ceiling fan, slowly swinging around. "Oh my goodness! Yugi, what happened here!?!" At this, yugi snaps back to consciousness. "I don't know, grandpa. The last thing I remember is swatting a bug away from my food, then I got attacked."

"Are you sure that's what happened?" his grandfather said as he helped yugi down to the floor. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I didn't hear anybody enter, but something hit me." At this point the bee flies in again. Again, yugi swipes at it, but the bee knew it was coming, and moved. He flies forward, proceeding to slap yugi silly, finally upper cutting him, sending him flying back and landing on the table. Its work finished, the bee flies out the window, heading straight to a beehive sitting just above the kitchen window.

"Well, it seems that we will have to get rid of these bees." Said yugi's grandpa, closing the windows, and getting the first aid kit.

* * *

Derek- Well, I also got the idea from watching a bee in a commercial beating the heck out of some guy that slapped it with the newspaper. Well, please review.


	2. The first attempt

Derek- Well, here's the next chapter. Lots of positive feedback, so hopefully this will keep you laughing for a while. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh, or Jenna AKA Kitty's characters, Jenna and Kitty.

* * *

On Monday, Yugi and his friends were walking from school, as Yugi explained what had happened to him.

"So da reason you're all beat up like this is because ya swatted some bee?" Joey said after Yugi had finished. "Yeah, that's about it." "Why not call the exterminator?" Jenna asked. "I wanted to just blast the bees away using the millennium puzzle. However, since Yugi said it would be too extreme, we had to call the man." Yami answered. "So, what happened?" asked Ryou. "Well, as soon as he got out of his truck, the bees went after him. He never even made it to the door. Now we have to care of it ourselves." Yugi sighed.

"That'll be easy." said Tristan, "Yeah! All we gotta do is spray the hive with a hose!" Joey pitched in. "I don't know, guys." Yugi said, starting to worry. "Yeah, won't the bees come after you?" Jenna asked, concerned about her boyfriend. "Aw, what's a little bee sting to us men?" Tristan said, both he and Joey making manly poses, causing the others to sweat drop. "Anyway, you should be careful." Joey seemed to ignore this, only to say the usual thing that is said to that sentence. "Since when are we not careful?" Jenna sighed before answering. "Where do I start?"

At Yugi's house, all but Joey and Tristan went inside. The two guys went over to the hose, unraveling it, then staring at the hive. "Wow, dat's pretty big." Joey commented, staring at the beach ball sized hive. "Yeah, really." Tristan agreed. They looked at each other, slightly nervous, then went back to work.

As they unraveled the hose, a single, curious bee flew down to investigate the two. After circling around them twice it went in for a landing, right on Tristan's nose. He froze as he saw it land, his eyes widening at the sight. "J-j-j-oey!" he whispered as the bee started to crawl slowly around his face. Joey turned around and barely caught himself from yelling in surprise. "Get it off!" Tristan mouthed, staying as still as a rock. Joey crept up with the hose, turning the water on and readying the nozzle. "Don't move." Joey said as he got closer. As if it knew what was coming, the bee took flight off of Tristan's face, and headed for Joey. He panicked, spraying water randomly, and giving Tristan a face full of water. "HEY!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SPRAYING!!!!" Tristan yelled after the wash.

Joey kept spraying the water all around in his attempts to ward the bee off, not knowing the bee had already left. In the house, the others watched from the safety of Yugi's kitchen window. "Shouldn't we go and help them?" Ryou asked. "Actually, this is kind of fun to watch." Jenna answered, watching as Joey started fighting the hose like a snake as he began to get tangled up in it. Tristan, despite several more water sprays in his face, attempted to untangle his friend, while the hose seemed to have developed a mind of its own. Tristan ran past the window several times, running from the hose, while Joey was dragged along, still tangled.

As Tristan ran back he slipped on the wet sidewalk. Once again he received more water in his face, before he grabbed the nozzle. He reached out and turned off the water before pulling the hose off of the pipe. Both now took this opportunity to rest, as they both felt and looked as if they had just swam several miles. As they caught their breath, a loud buzzing sound could be heard. Both looked up to see the bee hive dripping with water, and the bees swarming angrily around it. "Hey Tristan." "Yeah Joey?" "I got an idea." Tristan looked over at this, before asking, "What's that?"

Still watching from inside, the others watched as Tristan ran past the windows at top speed, quickly followed by Joey, who was still tangled in the hose, hopping after his friend, as both were followed by the bees.

_Ten Minutes Later_

Joey and Tristan both sat with their feet in tubs filled with hot water, covered with bee stings. "I hate bees." Both said.

* * *

Derek- Yeah, I'd say that's pretty funny.

Damian- You know Jenna's going to kill you for doing that to Joey.

Derek- Well, I hope to be very far away when she reads. Anyway, hope you liked it, and please review.


End file.
